Calm before the Storm
by Astral-Sakurachan23
Summary: Las princesas se preparan para el festival de otoño de la escuela. Tooru invita a su familia y piensa que Sayaka ya no es peligrosa. Será? ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene escenas de yaoishounen ai. Si no te gusta, busca otras historias XD
1. Chapter 1

_**Intro:**__ Yaho!! Bienvenidos sean a esta historia!! XD Debo aclarar que no la escribí yo sola, nop, Sen-chan, alias Princess Of Kamui la escribió conmigo n.n así que hay que darle crédito u.U nods _

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__Esta historia contiene escenas de yaoi /shounen ai. Si no les gusta, pueden ignorar esta locura XD_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni Sen-chan ni yo somos propietarias de ninguno de los chicos de PriPri (por desgracia T.T) ni del manga, ni de la serie. Todo lo que esta escrito aquí ha salido de nuestras enfermas mentecillas XD cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia XD_

"_**Calm before the storm"**_

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Tooru había decidido quedarse en el colegio con Yuujirou y Mikoto. El otoño se acercaba y en consecuencia, la escuela se encontraba preparando el festival tradicional. Esto solo significaba una cosa para los tres chicos: trabajo.

- Aaaaaaaah...ya no puedo más... ¡¡Los ensayos para el espectáculo del festival van a acabar conmigo!! – decía Mikoto cabizbajo como siempre.

- Más vale que te aguantes, después de todo ya no tienes pretexto para zafarte...tu novia ya lo sabe todo - le contestó Yuujirou en tono de burla.

- Es verdad y lo peor de todo es que creo que va a venir a este festival también ¡¡No me importa si ya me ha visto como Princesa¡¡¡No me gusta que me vea trabajar!!!

- Vamos, vamos...no eres el único al que van a ver trabajando...mi familia también vendrá al festival...- dijo Tooru entrando en la conversación.

Al escuchar esto, el chico de cabello rosa comenzó a temblar de miedo.

- ¿Ve-vendrá también la psicópata de tu prima, Sayaka, si mal no recuerdo?

- Esto se pone emocionante - dijo el rubio.

- Así es, Sayaka también vendrá, y Yuujirou…no digas eso que me da escalofríos – contestó Tooru temblando de miedo también ante la pícara expresión en el rostro de su compañero, aunque ésta no duró mucho, ya que el aludido puso cara de inocente y exclamó:

- ¿Pero por qué te da escalofríos? la última vez fue muy divertido engañarla con eso de que andábamos juntos. Además Mikoto...Sayaka solo se ponía en su estado psicópata porque creía que le había robado a _su_ Tooru - decía al mismo tiempo que rodeaba al peliazul con los brazos - no creo que vaya a intentar algo extraño ahora que entiende que Too-chan es _MIO_- terminó añadiendo una maléfica sonrisa.

- ¡¡¡¡Yuujirou¡¡Deja de estar diciendo tonterías¿¿¿Y que es eso de Too-chan???

- ¡¡Lo sabía¡¡¡¡Ustedes _SI_ tienen esa clase de relación!!!! - gritaba Mikoto con cara de '¡Oh dios¡No puede ser!'

Tooru intentaba quitarse de encima a Yuujirou sin mucho éxito mientras una conocida figura con cabello turquesa se acercaba lentamente. Era Sakamoto, quien los saludo con una sonrisa.

- ¡¡Hola chicos¿Como van los ensayos?

- En eso estamos, pero aun nos falta mucho... - contestó Mikoto mientras los otros dos chicos seguían jugando detrás de él.

- ¡¡Suéltame Yuujirou!!

- No quiero - decía el rubio sin soltar a su presa.

- Veo que se están divirtiendo mucho... pero díganme¿De que será la obra?- preguntó Sakamoto muy animado.

- Pues los que se divierten son los dos entes que tengo aquí atrás yo solo me lamento porque mi novia va a venir otra vez ¡¡¡y me va a ver como princesa¡¡¡¡Buaaaaaaa!!!!

Tooru por fin pudo hacer que Yuujirou se descolgara de su cuello y dijo:

-Ya deja eso Mikoto...esta vez nos han puesto la obra de "Ricitos de oro"...pero al parecer...una sola niña vagando por el bosque no le ha parecido suficiente al director... así que nosotros tres la haremos de niñas perdidas….- terminó con una risita nerviosa

- Suena divertido...-contestaba Sakamoto - espero verlos pronto en acción chicos, seguro sus actuaciones estarán fenomenales.

- Pues eso espero... mínimo que valga mi esfuerzo si viene mi novia a verme…

- No te quejes Miko-chan, haremos lo mejor – intentaba animarlo Tooru

- Además, no es nada nuevo...

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Yuujirou con cara de "¿¿a que se refiere¿o.O?", y de inmediato recibieron la respuesta.

- Para empezar ya hicimos una obra en el festival pasado... y tu novia ya te ha visto como princesa ¿¿De que te preocupas??

Al escuchar esto, todos cayeron al suelo al mas puro estilo del anime. Al recuperar la compostura, Sakamoto se despidió diciendo:

- Bueno chicos, los dejo ensayar...tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con el consejo estudiantil antes del festival ¡¡Nos vemos!!

- ¡¡Nos vemos Akira!! - dijeron las tres princesas despidiéndose también.

- Akira-kun esta tan ocupado como siempre ¿Ne?

- Eso parece...- le contestaba Mikoto al chico de cabellos azules.

- Dudo que este más ocupado que nosotros…después del ensayo tenemos que ir con Natashou-sempai para probarnos el vestuario para la obra y después hay que ir a darle ánimos al club de judo que al parecer hará una presentación especial en el festival…-decía Yuujirou con resignación.

- ¡¡Estoy muy cansado¡¡Quiero irme a dormir!!!! - gritaba Mikoto con cara de cansancio y sobretodo, fastidio.

- Vamos Mikoto...ya casi terminamos... hay que darnos prisa para poder ir a descansar –dijo Tooru intentando animarlo.

- Hai, hai...ya voy...- contestaba el aludido sin muchas ganas.

Y así, las tres princesas ensayaron casi todo el día, en minutos se probaron los vestuarios que usarían y finalmente llegaron con los chicos de judo, de los cuales recibieron miles de sonrisas como siempre.

- ¡Hasta que por fin acabamos!

- Si...por fin...- dijo Tooru con un suspiro.

Los tres chicos estaban muertos, eso de ser princesas no era trabajo fácil.

Mikoto, cabizbajo, se despidió de sus compañeros de dolor y se fue a su habitación, mientras los otros dos chicos se dirigían a la suya también.

- Aaaah... Siento como si me hubiera pasado una aplanadora por encima...¿¿Quién hubiera pensado que esto sería tan cansado?? - se quejaba el peliazul.

- Si, la última vez no fue así... ¿Que te parece si vamos a darnos un relajante baño antes de dormir? Estoy seguro de que alguien nos hará el favor de cuidar las puertas de los baños- Proponía Yuujiro con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien, vamos.

Los dos chicos tomaron sus implementos de baño y convenientemente se encontraron con dos integrantes del equipo de judo en el pasillo del dormitorio.

- ¡¡Pero si son Tooru-hime y Yuu-hime!!

- ¿Necesitan algo princesas?

- ¡¡Estamos para servirles!!

El astuto rubio no dejó pasar la ocasión y con su patentada sonrisa de ángel dijo:

- Ahora que lo mencionan... ¿Podrían cuidar la puerta de los baños por favor? tuvimos un largo día y queremos relajarnos antes de dormir...

_Yuujirou si que sabe ser una princesa _- pensaba su compañero

- ¡¡Será un honor!!

- ¡Cuenten con nosotros!

Así, ambos chicos cuidaban fieramente la puerta de los baños mientras las ya mencionadas princesas aprovechaban el vapor para relajarse y descansar.

- Ne...Yuujirou… ¿Tu familia no va a venir al festival?

- Por desgracia no...Papá tiene que salir de viaje por el trabajo y quiere que mi mamá y mi hermano lo acompañen.

- Ya veo...cambiando de tema...no era en serio lo que dijiste hace un rato ¿verdad? todo eso de que Sayaka había entendido que era tuyo...-dijo el chico de cabellos azules un tanto apenado, mientras que una mirada un tanto triste cruzó el rostro de su amigo por una fracción de segundo.

- ¡Claro que no era en serio! -contestó Yuujirou apresuradamente con una risa un tanto nerviosa y sin mucha convicción -Ya sabes que me encanta bromear para ver las reacciones de Mikoto.

- Es que parecía que lo decías muy en serio... hasta yo me lo creí... -decía Tooru con un tono un tanto serio - Me habías asustado

- Tu sabes lo bromista que soy, despreocúpate... vinimos a relajarnos ¿recuerdas?

- Tienes razón perdona por decir algo así.

Y después de decir esto, Tooru se metió a la bañera y no volvió a mencionar el tema, sin darse cuenta de que, una vez más, una mirada de profunda tristeza invadía los ojos de su rubio amigo.

El baño fue en silencio, y de hecho terminaron en poco tiempo. Agradecieron a los chicos que habían cuidado la puerta de los baños y se dirigieron a su cuarto para poder dormir y prepararse para el día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO II**

Ya solo quedaban unos cuantos días para que llegara el festival de otoño, y como era de esperarse, las pobres princesas no dejaban de ir de un lado a otro de la escuela.

- ¿Falta mucho para terminar con nuestras labores del día? -preguntaba Tooru con un suspiro.

- Un poco...-contestaba el rubio agotado -parece que Natashou-senpai quiere que nos probemos más ropa y todo el consejo estudiantil nos esta esperando para revisar los horarios y la organización de todos los eventos en los que tenemos que estar presentes...

En un grito de desesperación Mikoto gritó:

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...no nos tienen consideración- decía casi arrancándose el cabello como muestra de su frustración.

Sin embargo, tenía mucha razón, no les daban tiempo ni de respirar, pero ellos lo aceptaban como parte de su labor. Aunque no lo dijeran, estaban exhaustos, solo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguno de los tres cayera desmayado. Pero cumpliendo con su obligación fueron con Natashou a probarse la ropa, arreglar detalles en ellos y de ahí fueron a revisar la organización y eventos que iban a tener en esa semana.

Al llegar a la sala del consejo estudiantil, Arisada y todo su séquito los estaban esperando con sus sonrisas de siempre.

- Bienvenidas Princesas -los recibía Arisada con su sonrisa acostumbrada -Tomen asiento por favor.

Los tres chicos se sentaron en el sofá acostumbrado y esperaron a que el presidente comenzara a hablar.

- Princesas, nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para ver los planes semanales. Como siempre, esta semana será agotadora puesto que animaran a los equipos de judo, karate, football, baloncesto, tenis, natación, atletismo, ajedrez…-continuaba, mencionando todos y cada uno de los clubes de la escuela -y son uno después del otro -sonrió- pero se que ustedes aguantaran.

Las tres princesas se limitaron a poner su ya acostumbrada cara de derrota. Sabían que no podían ganarle a Arisada, así que Tooru y sus compañeros solo pudieron decir:

- Arisada kaichou...

- ...Si que sabe...

- Utilizar a las personas... -dijo Mikoto terminando la frase.

- Espero que los ensayos de la obra vayan bien, porque tengo un anuncio que hacerles.

Las princesas se quedaron mirando con curiosidad al presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero pronto iban a saber de que les estaba hablando.

- Por petición popular de todo el alumnado, hemos decidido que además de la obra que van a representar, participarán en un concurso. Durante el festival, todo el alumnado que desee participar, estará sometido a una serie de pruebas para ganar un premio especial y ese premio será...- hizo una pausa dramática - un beso de nuestra princesa Tooru- terminó como si tal cosa.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! - fue todo lo que pudo decir el peliazul mientras las otras dos princesas abrían los ojos como platos.

- ¿Y que tipo de concurso es ese en el que participaremos?-preguntaba Yuujirou con miedo al tiempo que Arisada se les quedaba viendo con una sonrisa que parecía decir "¿Que no es obvio?"

- Ustedes dos serán los premios para el segundo y tercer lugar por supuesto- terminó.

Las caras de las princesas eran indescriptibles, Mikoto y Yuujirou tenían la mandíbula hasta el suelo, a pesar de que se sentían un poco indignados por ser premios de consolación. Pero ninguno de los dos se comparaba con el pobre de Tooru, quién parecía haber perdido el conocimiento después de recibir aquella noticia, estaba en shock.

- Muy bien, -continúo Arisada de lo más clamado - espero que todo salga bien. Aquí están sus agendas personales para el día del festival. Ganbatte ne!!

Las princesas no pudieron emitir ni un solo sonido. Estaban totalmente en shock. Se limitaron a recibir sus respectivos horarios y salieron de la sala del consejo estudiantil por pura inercia.

- Debe de estar bromeando...-dijo Tooru

- Se ha volado la barda….

- Mi novia verá el beso si es que ella no queda conmigo…

- Mikoto si la tiene difícil... su novia lo verá besándose con '_otro_' -mencionó de pronto el chico de cabellos azules saliendo de su estado de conmoción

- A ver si no se molesta…-decía Yuujirou con una expresión en su rostro que denotaba que todo era posible bajo aquellas circunstancias.

Mikoto solo lloraba al escuchar sus comentarios pues tenían razón, la probabilidad de que su novia Megumi ganara era infinitesimal, considerando que su escuela era solo de hombres.

- Ya hicimos llorar a Miko-chan.

- Tengo que convencer a mi novia para que participe en esas pruebas ¡¡¡NO QUIERO BESAR A OTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - gritó con determinación a pesar de que estaba llorando.

Dicho esto, resignados como siempre, se fueron a sus dormitorios

**En los dormitorios**

- ¿Porque yo como el premio principal? -sollozaba Tooru -Yuujirou…te queda mejor ese papel a ti, tú eres la mejor 'princesa' entre los 3...

- Supongo que Arisada- kaichou ha decidido eso porque tu eres la princesa más "reciente" por decirlo de algún modo, todos los de la escuela nos han visto a Mikoto y a mi por más tiempo es obvio que tu les llames más la atención- dijo el chico rubio al no encontrar otra explicación para el asunto

- No es justo...

- No te estreses por eso. Será mejor que descanses…mañana tenemos mucho trabajo y necesitamos energías, aunque supongo que tienes razón…

Y así los chicos se iban a dormir, para poder aguantar el día siguiente

Yuujirou no podía dormir...despertó a la mitad de la noche y no había podido recuperar el sueño por lo que le parecían ya varias horas. Se puso boca arriba y con una mano en la frente se hundió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia la nada emitiendo un profundo suspiro.

- _¿Por qué demonios no puedo dormir? fue un día agotador, tal vez es solo el estrés..._-pensó.

Pero mientras le daba vueltas al asunto del concurso una y otra vez, la imagen de Tooru besando a alguien cruzó por su mente causándole un ataque de celos y de tristeza al mismo tiempo por un instante.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? - dijo, sorprendido por sus propias emociones - ¿Por qué rayos me imaginé a Tooru besándose con alguien más así, tan de repente? - se preguntaba.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba no era el hecho de haber imaginado una escena así, sino los sentimientos que le había provocado... ¿por qué se había sentido tan celoso? ¿A qué demonios venía ese pinchazo en el estómago al tener tal fantasía?

- _Esto no es bueno... necesito descansar... quizás un vaso de leche tibia me ayude en algo... _

Así, de manera silenciosa, salió del cuarto sin despertar a su compañero y se dirigió a la cocina, en donde disfrutó de una leve merienda, y tras terminar, fue de regreso al cuarto donde dormían Tooru y él.

Lentamente se recostó en su cama, nuevamente sin hacer ruido, y tras una fugaz mirada a su compañero de cuarto dio media vuelta y se quedo profundamente dormido, soñando solamente en lo maravilloso que sería ser él la afortunada persona en darle el beso ganador a Tooru.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

El día del festival por fin había llegado. La escuela rebozaba de gente y las tres princesas se encontraban haciendo sus rondas obligadas saludando y sonriendo por donde quiera que fueran. Después de pasearse por toda la escuela por un buen rato, decidieron tomarse un descanso antes de prepararse para la obra de teatro.

- Aaaaaaaaaaah... ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos libre antes de ir al auditorio?- preguntó Mikoto agotado, mientras Yuujirou checaba su reloj para poder contestarle.

- Como media hora... ¿por qué?

- ¡Perfecto! - dijo de pronto con gran energía sorprendiendo a sus compañeros - ¡¡iré a buscar a Megumi-san para que se inscriba en el concurso antes de que sea tarde!!

Dicho esto, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a Yuujirou y Tooru solos en el salón en el que habían entrado para darse un respiro.

- Cuando se trata de su novia no hay nada que lo detenga, ¿ne? -dijo el peliazul.

- Eso parece...

De pronto, detrás de ellos, la puerta del salón se abrió y la familia de Tooru entró a saludar.

- ¡Ah! ¡¡Tooru-kun!! ¡¡Te hemos estado buscando por todos lados!! Queríamos darte ánimos antes de la obra. - le dijo Sayaka con una sonrisa.

- Que lindo de su parte tío, tía, Sayaka.

- Será mejor que vayan buscando lugares. El auditorio se llena rápido en este tipo de eventos. Nosotros podemos acompañarlos si quieren -les dijo Yuujirou sonriendo también.

- Suena bien, no me perdería la participación de Too-chan en esta obra escolar.

- Tomaremos muchas fotos - decía la madre de Sayaka y tía de Tooru guiñándole un ojo a este último.

Así, los chicos les encontraron un buen sitio para ver la obra, los acomodaron y sentaron, y al poco rato se fueron de ahí. Sayaka notó la ausencia de Mikoto, lo cual en su aún retorcida mente la hizo sospechar algo, así que decidió a seguir a los dos chicos hasta llegar a un salón en el que entraron ambos jóvenes. Con mucha discreción, se puso a escuchar su conversación.

- Yuu-chan, no quiero hacerlo - se quejaba Tooru.

Sayaka se preguntaba de qué hablaban, pues su primo se escuchaba bastante preocupado, así que siguió escuchando

- Lo se Too-chan, sin embargo tienes que - le respondió el rubio en tono serio.

- ¡Pero es un _beso_!- contestó el otro chico haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y dando a entender que en verdad era algo que no deseaba hacer en lo absoluto.

- No será tu primero...

- Lo se... el primero... er,... tu y yo sabemos la historia - dijo el peliazul con una risita un tanto nerviosa, mientras Sayaka comenzaba a imaginar cosas.

Supuso que tras su partida el rubio se había apoderado de su Tooru de nuevo, así que en su retorcida mente empezaba a planear como acabar con él de una buena vez.

En efecto…A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido semanas antes, Sayaka aún no se daba por vencida. El hecho de saber que entre él y el rubio no había nada, la había tranquilizado un poco, pero su paranoica mentecilla le había hecho llegar a la conclusión de que todo aquello había sido un engaño para alejarla de _SU_ Too-chan, dejándolo a merced de Yuujirou.

La chica se fue de ahí, planeando como eliminarlo. Regresó con sus padres, tomó asiento y comenzó a ver la obra, la cual resultó extrañamente divertida a pesar de los cambios realizados en ella así que todo el público reía y aplaudía. Como era de esperarse, en cuanto las tres princesas salieron a escena, los aplausos y halagos por parte del alumnado no dejaron de escucharse por todo el auditorio.

Al terminar la obra, las tres princesas bajaron del escenario separándose por un instante y Sayaka aprovechó el momento para distraer a Tooru diciéndole que sus tíos lo querían felicitar. El chico le hizo caso y fue hacia donde se encontraba su familia, sin saber que solo era un truco por parte de su 'querida prima'.

- _Ahora a encontrar a ese rubio y a darle una lección... no dejare que siga vivo, ¡Too-chan es mió solamente! - _pensaba esta mientras se alejaba sigilosamente en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Yuujirou.

- _Seguramente fue a los camerinos_- pensó, y con esa idea en mente se internó en un largo y oscuro pasillo detrás del escenario.

Camino unos cuantos metros hasta que llegó a una puerta en la que se encontraba pegado un papel que decía "_Reservado para las princesas_".

- ¡¡Aquí debe ser!! - se dijo, pero justo cuando comenzaba a abrir la puerta una voz detrás de ella la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era Yuujirou. Al escuchar la voz la chica casi pegó un brinco del susto, mientras el color se iba su cara de golpe. Sabia que algo tenia que decirle, así que le dijo la primer mentira que cruzo su cabeza.

- ¿Has visto a Too-chan? Lo he estado buscando desde hace rato...- contestó mientras ponía su mejor cara de niña buena.

- ¿Ah? ¿Estás buscando a Tooru? Creí que estaba contigo y con sus tíos...- dijo el rubio sin tragarse la cara de inocencia de Sayaka.

- No, lo ultimo que supe es que se fue con ustedes, así que pensé que estarían en su camerino, por eso vine aquí – siguió mintiendo ella al tiempo que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por fingir demencia y hacerse la inocente una vez más.

- Hmmm…Pues no…No está aquí... ¿por qué no vas a ver si esta con sus tíos? - dijo él cambiando de pronto su rostro de sospecha por una de sus famosas sonrisas de ángel- seguro que esta con ellos ahora que todo esta arreglado entre ustedes. De todos modos, no es que te corra, pero no puedes estar aquí.

- ¿Ah si? ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! etto...iré a buscar a Too-chan allá afuera. Nos vemos luego…

Y así, con una risa bastante nerviosa, la chica se fue un poco avergonzada maldiciendo internamente por haber sido descubierta a mitad de su plan.

- _¿Qué estaba Sayaka haciendo aquí?_ - pensaba Yuujirou transformando su sonrisa en una expresión de sospecha total - _esto es muy extraño...estoy seguro de que esa se trae algo entre manos...será mejor vigilarla sin que Tooru se de cuenta...no quiero arruinar su renovada relación con su familia. _

Dicho esto, entró al camerino a prepararse para el siguiente evento.

- Bueno, este plan no funcionó... tengo que pensar en algo mejor…algo que mate a ese rubio que estorba en mi camino...tiene que haber alguna forma... – seguía pensando Sayaka mientras iba de regreso al auditorio.

Armaba un plan tras otro sin decidirse por ninguno, y desesperada, regresó con sus papás para pasar un rato más con su querido Too-chan, sin que ninguno de ellos sospechara lo que pasaba por su enferma y psicótica cabecita

- He regresado, Too-chan, mamá, papá, perdón por la tardanza no encontraba los asientos entre tanta gente…

- Si...no te preocupes Sayaka, esto puede llenarse mucho cuando se trata de ver a las princesas - le decía su primo

- Bueno Tooru, nosotros vamos a recorrer el lugar mientras comienza tu siguiente evento ¿de acuerdo? - dijo el padre de Sayaka

- Si, esta bien.

Así, la familia de Tooru salió del auditorio mientras Sayaka pensaba:

- _Esta vez arruinaste mi plan rubio...pero la próxima vez no será así...ya verás..._

Sayaka frente a sus padres (y frente al trío de princesas) actuaba como niña encantada con todo lo que le rodeaba. Miraba muy emocionada todos los puestos del festival y se veía que aparentemente se la pasaba bien, aunque en realidad estaba investigando hasta el último rincón de la escuela para tenderle una emboscada a cierto rubio, con la que conseguiría su muerte y también una pronta venganza

En un descuido de sus padres, la chica logró perderse entre la multitud y salió en busca de Tooru y del rubio. Preguntó por todos lados, en todos los pasillos y a todos los que se le cruzaban.

Por fin, y después de recorrer la escuela entera, encontró el salón en el que las tres princesas se alistaban para el concurso que Arisada había organizado. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando las voces del interior la hicieron parar en seco.

- Haaaaaaa...ya casi es hora...- oyó decir a su primo.

- Así es...pero no tengas miedo, no va a pasar nada...yo estaré ahí para protegerte - escuchó la chica en voz del blanco de sus planes.

- ¿En serio Yuujirou?

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien, solo es un beso.

Sayaka no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¡¡¡Una vez mas el rubio le hablaba de besos a _SU_ Too-chan!!! ¡¡Esto era imperdonable!! Olvidando su plan original, salió hecha una furia hacia donde se realizaría la siguiente actividad. No iba a permitir que ese remedo de hombre le tocara un pelo a su Too-chan, no señor.

Pero antes de salir del corredor en el que se encontraba, se dio cuenta de que no sabia en que clase concurso era en el que participarían, así que pidiendo informes, logro dar con los datos que necesitaba. Al parecer el publico era quien participaría buscando pistas que había en la escuela, hasta que juntaran todas y lograran armar el proyecto al que se referían las dichosas pistas. Así que decidida a ganar, empezó como loca la búsqueda, atropellando a más de uno en el camino

Cual elefante en estampida, salió a todo correr dispuesta a ganar el dichoso concurso, para así ser ella quien besara a su Too-chan y nadie más. Poco a poco encontraba pistas, de hecho en menos de 10 minutos ya tenia todas en su poder había amenazado a uno que otro para conseguir las que le faltaran) así que rápidamente se puso a pensar sobre que era lo que le pedían construir. La verdad sea dicha la chica poseía la fuerza bruta para todo, pero carecía de esa sustancia vital denominada "_materia gris_" para procesar la información y poder obtener buenos resultados. Habían pasado ya 20 minutos y aun así no podía descifrar que había que construir.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpidas pistas! ¿No pueden ser un poco mas claras? - gritó.

Todos los concursantes tenían hora y media para encontrar y descifrar todas las pistas y Sayaka veía con desesperación su reloj, le quedaban menos de 15 minutos. Su único consuelo era que al parecer nadie había logrado completar la prueba, pero aún así estaba sumamente frustrada por no poder resolver el acertijo.

- ¡Maldito acertijo! ¡Y más maldito aquel que lo hizo! ¡Esta muy complicado!

Se rompía la cabeza para descifrarlo pero nada le daba ideas. Había intentado todo: mezclar el orden de las pistas, ver las iniciales de cada párrafo, buscar palabras clave, pero nada funcionaba. Su enojo y frustración crecían exponencialmente a cada segundo.

De pronto, sus esperanzas se esfumaron en el aire cuando a lo lejos escuchó la voz de Arisada:

- ¡¡¡Lo han logrado!!! ¡¡El club de ingeniería ha logrado pasar la prueba!! Felicidades a nuestro primer lugar" - Sayaka estaba a punto de llorar y de gritar llena de ira al mismo tiempo - ¡¡Pero no se desanimen!! ¡¡Aquellos que no lo hayan conseguido aún están a tiempo de ser nuestro segundo o tercer lugar!! ¡¡Nuestras princesas los esperan!!

- ¡A mi no me importa un segundo o tercer lugar! – Gritó de nuevo - ¡Yo quiero el primero! ¡A producto de gallina que hago que no haya un primer lugar...! después de todo un accidente a los afortunados ganadores siempre puede pasar JOJOJO

Y con esas palabras y una maléfica sonrisa en el rostro, salió corriendo hacia el escenario para identificar muy bien a sus próximas victimas.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Todavía quedaban algunos minutos antes de que acabara el concurso.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido nuestra hija? Creí que querría ver a Tooru...- se preguntó el padre Sayaka

Lo que su honorable progenitor no sabía, era que en algún lugar de la escuela, Sayaka estaba pensando en un nuevo plan para deshacerse de los ganadores del primer lugar. Una emboscada sería lo ideal, pero primero debía encontrarlos...

Se metió entre la gente y vio como el club de ingeniería se bajaba del escenario a esperar a los otros dos ganadores. Al parecer irían a dar una vuelta o algo así porque después de hablar un momento con Arisada, se alejaron del escenario y se perdieron entre la multitud.

- ¡¡Perfecto!!- pensó la chica - Así me será más fácil deshacerme de ustedes...

Así, los siguió por toda la escuela sin dejarlos ni a sol ni a sombra, hasta parecía parte de ellos. Su plan era que cuando uno de ellos quedara solo, ella causaría desafortunados accidentes para dejarlos fuera de combate. Su primer victima fue Sakamoto, quien recientemente era el manager del club de ingeniería y acompañaba los ganadores para que, irónicamente, no les pasara nada.

La forma de actuar de la chica era hábil, había mejorado con el tiempo, y después de no mucho esfuerzo, había logrado tirar al peliverde de unas escaleras bastante largas, dejándolo inconciente en el piso. Sin detenerse a ver si aún estaba vivo, siguió a los demás miembros, planeando como eliminarlos. En su mente pensaba _'uno menos, faltan 3'_

Su siguiente victima era un chico de lentes. No se veía muy fuerte, y tampoco era muy alto. No le costó trabajo azotarle una puerta en la cara por "accidente", enviándolo así a la enfermería. Solo quedaban dos.

La siguiente victima era un chico que no fue tan "afortunado" como sus compañeros. Sayaka derramó agua en el piso por donde iba a pasar, logrando que resbalara además de pisarlo "_sin querer_" mientras estaba en el piso aún adolorido por el azotón que había recibido. Pero la "_pisada_ _suave_" de Sayaka lo había lastimado bastante, por lo que el también fue a dar a la enfermería

_"¡¡Uno más!!"._ El último integrante del club de ingeniería temía por su vida. Sakamoto había desaparecido y sus dos compañeros habían sufrido terribles accidentes. No quería recorrer la escuela solo, pero no le dio tiempo ni de buscar a alguien para que lo acompañara, puesto que al dar la vuelta en un pasillo, recibió un tremendo golpe en la cara.

Sayaka había logrado su cometido. Metió al inconsciente chico a un armario cercano, observó su reloj y se apresuró a llegar al escenario donde se llevaría acabo la premiación como evento final del festival.

Justo segundos antes de que Arisada pidiera a los ganadores subir a recibir el premio, la joven había logrado llegar sin aliento a la entrada. Recuperándose un poco, caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban sus padres, ansiosos de ver que premio se iba a entregar al ganador de tan dura prueba.

- ¿Sayaka? ¿Donde estabas?? ¡Te estábamos buscando! - le preguntó su madre.

- Gomen ne...Me perdí de nuevo...etto...tengo que irme un momento, vuelvo enseguida - contestó ella nerviosa.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza y vieron como su hija se dirigía hacia el escenario. Ahora solo tenía que poner en práctica la última parte de su plan.

Subiría al escenario cuando anunciaran a los ganadores del primer lugar y conseguiría su tan anhelado (y hasta cierto punto, merecido…) premio.

- ¿Que le pasara? - volvía a preguntar la madre de la chica.

- No lo se...- le contestó su esposo.

Sin que ellos supieran, su querida hija subía al escenario e informaba de los accidentes al anunciante de los ganadores. Ahora ya no había un primer lugar, demonios, ya no había ni un tercer o segundo lugar puesto que necesitaban ver como llenaban el hueco del primer lugar.

Arisada, quien era el maestro de ceremonias, pidió unos minutos al público y fue a hablar con los demás miembros del comité escolar.

Después de dialogar unos minutos, volvió a tomar el micrófono y anunció:

- Nos han informado que los ganadores del primer premio no pueden recibirlo. Los miembros del consejo estudiantil hemos decidido otorgarlo a esta buena samaritana que nos ha dado aviso - Sayaka estaba que estallaba en alegría por dentro, mientras ponía su cara de niña buena e inocente - ¡¡Así que por favor, pasa con la princesa Tooru a recibirlo!!

La chica se acercó emocionadísima a su Too-chan y estaba a punto de recibir el beso que tanto esperaba cuando una voz fuerte y clara interrumpió su mal habida victoria.

- ¡¡¡Alto!!! ¡¡Esa chica no tiene derecho a recibir ningún premio!!

Toda la multitud volteó hacia la persona que había hecho tal exclamación: era Sakamoto.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa?

A Arisada no le hacia mucha gracia posponer la entrega de los premios haciendo esperar a su publico, así que rápidamente cuestionó al peliverde.

El único pensamiento en la cabeza de Sayaka era 'Mierda'. Sabia que sus planes se habían esfumado, él la había descubierto y la iba a delatar seguramente. Después de todo, ¿como no iba a querer alguien un beso de su Too-chan?

- ¡¡Ella no tiene derecho a recibir ningún premio!! - continúo el peliverde mientras el rostro de Sayaka mostraba el pánico que sentía.

- ¿Sayaka, que ocurre? ¿De que está hablando Akira? - preguntó Tooru.

La chica no contestó. Se limitó a ver como Akira se dirigía hacia el escenario para hablar con Arisada.

Todavía mostraba estragos de su encuentro con la "hermanita" de Tooru. No caminaba muy bien y una mueca de dolor cruzaba su rostro cada vez que levantaba un brazo para esquivar alguna cabeza del público presente.

- Creo que el golpe de su caída le afecto la cabeza, debería de descansar mas...- decía la chica intentando arreglar el asunto mientras Yuujirou solo pensaba _'lo sabia, algo quería la prima de Tooru'_'

Mientras, el público miraba hacia el escenario esperando el resultado de Arisada, que aun seguía pendiente. Sakamoto le había comentado sobre su accidente y de la autora del crimen, esperando que todo se solucionara. Arisada como el caballero que era, quiso ahorrarle la humillación a Sayaka y se limitó a decir:

- Debido a los recientes acontecimientos, me veo en la penosa necesidad de cancelar el primer premio de este concurso. El segundo y tercer lugar pueden pasar al reclamar su premio.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡¡¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!!! - gritaba la chica a voz en cuello- ¡¡¡Pasé por mucho para conseguirlo!!! ¡¡Primero esas estúpidas pistas!! ¡¡¡Y luego tener que seguir a esos tontos por toda la escuela!!! ¿¡Que creen que fue trabajo fácil deshacerme de todos?! ¡¡¡ME MEREZCO ESTE PREMIO!!! - siguió gritando sin darse cuenta de que acababa de delatarse ella sola frente a toda la gente.

Tooru no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y solo veía a su 'hermana menor' con desconcierto.

- Sayaka... ¿cómo...cómo pudiste?... - fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de bajar del escenario conteniendo su enojo y su tristeza para no gritarle directamente lo que pensaba de ella en ese momento. Estaba enojado, sí, pero sobretodo, estaba muy decepcionado.

- Espero estés contenta Sayaka, sabía que algo tramabas, pero no sabia que eras tan ruin - le dijo Yuujirou en un susurro mientras sonreía a los chicos que iban por el beso del segundo y tercer lugar.

Sayaka no se podía sentirse peor. Sabía que las palabras dichas eran ciertas, y lo sabía sin necesidad de ver la mirada de decepción de sus padres, quienes creían que ella había cambiado.

- ¿De que hablan chicos? - preguntó Mikoto a Yuujirou y a la chica. Sabía que Sayaka era mala, pero nunca supo a que extremos llegaría la joven.

- De nada importante - respondió el rubio - mejor pon atención Mikoto...ahí vienen los ganadores por su premio.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

Sayaka quedó con los ojos en blanco, bajó del escenario por pura inercia, y al final de las escalerillas sus padres la esperaban llenos de decepción. Ni siquiera escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ni las voces de sus padres regañándola ni los susurros de reprobación que recibía de la multitud al pasar.

Lo único que se encontraba en su mente era la imagen de Tooru viéndola con incredulidad, enojo y decepción antes de que se bajara del escenario, era todo en lo que podía pensar.

Silenciosamente ignoró a todos, y se fue de ahí por puro instinto. Quería estar sola, sabía que había metido la pata, pero la mirada de su Too-chan fue lo que la hizo sentirse más culpable, así que fue a un lugar oscuro y solitario para pensar, necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, y sobre todo eliminar al rubio del lado de Too-chan.

En efecto, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de lo que Tooru le había dicho y de la humillación pública de la que acababa de ser objeto por propia mano, Sayaka seguía pensando en deshacerse de Yuujirou.

- Este no será mi fin….si voy a caer, esa persona vendrá conmigo a lo más profundo del infierno, pero aquí ya todos saben lo que hice, así que atrapar solo a esa persona será muy difícil, mejor primero voy con Too-chan para tratar de arreglar las cosas...

Despertó de su estado de zombi, dio la vuelta y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Tooru.

- ¡¡Sayaka!!! ¿¿A dónde vas?? - le gritaba su padre, pero la chica no le hizo el menor caso.

Sayaka corrió tras de Tooru. Quería decirle que lo sentía, que sabía que lo había lastimado, que solo quería estar a su lado, abrazarlo y besarlo. Sin embargo para eso tenia que encontrarlo primero. En el camino para llegar con la princesa del cabello azul, recibió miradas de odio y algunas promesas de dolor, pero todas las puso de lado, lo importante era encontrar a esa persona, a su Too-chan

Corrió por los pasillos, hasta divisar el pelo azul inconfundible de Tooru, quien avanzaba rápido para evitar a su prima, hasta que una tímida mano lo detuvo. Era Sayaka, quien finalmente lo había alcanzado, en sus ojos se veía que quería explicarse, pero el peliazul no quería hablarle, no estaba de humor como para saber que quería su loca prima

- Suéltame Sayaka…- le espetó con brusquedad.

- Too-chan...yo...

- ¡Que me sueltes maldición! ¿Eres tan tonta como para no entender que _no_ te quiero ver? ¡Esfúmate de mi vista!

Sayaka se quedó de piedra. Tooru jamás le había contestado de ese modo. No pudo continuar. Se quedó ahí parada, viendo como Tooru se alejaba una vez más. No pudo contener sus lágrimas, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

La figura de Sayaka se derrumbaba en un silencioso llanto, mientras en su mente las palabras de Tooru resonaban con crueldad. _"¿Eres tan tonta…?"_ _"No te quiero ver"_ "_Esfúmate"_ cada una de ellas era como una daga enterrándosele en el pecho, quería desaparecer, su dolor era mucho, tanto que hasta por unos momentos se había olvidado del rubio al que pretendía eliminar.

Sin embargo, su mente psicótica le dio la vuelta a las cosas otra vez. Todas esas horribles cosas que le había dicho Tooru, la humillación, el dolor y el llanto.

Su mente le hizo creer que era Yuujirou el culpable de que todo aquello hubiera sucedido. Su dolor se convirtió en furia, y su soledad se volvió su fuerza. Todo era culpa de ese rubio, por su culpa Tooru se había ido, por su culpa el peliazul se había convertido en princesa, por su culpa había decidido quedarse en esa escuela en lugar de regresar a casa con ella.

Estaba decidida, Yuujirou tenía que desaparecer.

Así, con paso decidido la chica volvió a buscar al rubio, hasta que lo encontró solo. Ella llevaba un cuchillo en sus botas _'por si acaso'_ y sabía más de mil formas de usarlo con el desafortunado chico. Lentamente y sin que él se diera cuenta, lo acorraló y se encerró con él en un salón. De una vez por todas eliminaría al rubio de la vida de su Too-chan, ella se quedaría con el peliazul.

- ¿Otra vez tú? - dijo chico.

- Tú eres el culpable...tú eres el culpable de todo...- su tono de voz la delataba, era obvio qué pretendía hacer.

Yuujirou era muy astuto y supo desde un principio lo que la chica estaba a punto de intentar, pero no podía huir, él también estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Aquella chica había hecho sufrir a Tooru más de lo que se imaginaba, y eso era algo que él no le podía perdonar. Tooru le importaba, le importaba mucho y esa chica solo sabía causarle penas y dolor, no la dejaría irse sin un castigo

- Pero mira nada mas... ¿Que es eso que traes en la mano?- dijo soltó una risa sarcástica - ya decía yo que no estabas bien de la cabeza. Después de lo que has hecho vas a intentar acabar conmigo, no tienes vergüenza...

A Sayaka le temblaban las manos...pero no era por miedo o nervios...era por coraje. Todas las palabras de Yuujirou se le clavaban en el corazón una por una, pero ella ya no sentía nada.

Lo único que hizo fue sonreír cínicamente.

- ¿Crees que me lastimas rubio? No me hagas reír...a mi tus opiniones no me importan en lo absoluto...- contestó sorprendiendo a su víctima.

Al parecer la chica estaba aún más loca de lo que él creía (y en verdad no sabía que eso fuera posible). Retrocedió un paso mientras Sayaka se aproximó otro tanto.

- A mi el único que me importa es Too-chan...por desgracia...tu has hecho que se aleje de mi...así que tengo que quitarte del camino...- continúo acercándose un poco más. Ella y Yuujirou estaban separados por menos de 10 pasos.

- Di tus últimas palabras rubio...porque hoy dejarás de molestarnos a mí y a mi querido Tooru…

**Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la escuela...**

- No puedo creerlo... ¿Como pudo?...

Tooru se encontraba detrás del edificio principal de la escuela. Quería estar solo, no podía soportar otra decepción después de todo lo que había hecho para reconciliarse con sus tíos.

- Pensé que ella había cambiado, que estaba repuesta... pero veo que tristemente me equivoqué…Ella sigue igual, tal vez gritarle todas esas cosas no haya estado bien…pero se lo merecía…Ha traicionado la confianza que me quedaba…ya no puedo creer en las palabras que salen de su boca, en sus sonrisas, o en sus gestos…Ya no me importa. ¡Al diablo ella y su maldita mente retorcida! Mejor busco a Yuujirou...considerando como se comportó con él la vez pasada, tal vez le quiera hacer algo para llamar mi atención…y después de esto no creo que le agrade mucho encontrárselo…

Así, Tooru fue con sus tíos para ver si Sayaka había regresado con ellos tras su pequeña "conversación".

Al llegar sus tíos le dijeron que Sayaka había ido tras él, más sin embargo, no había regresado desde que se fue. Ellos suponían que se sentía mal por lo que había hecho y quería estar sola…después de todo, la gravedad de sus actos era imperdonable.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Tooru. Algo en la conversación con sus tíos no le agrado…y supo que eso había sido el _"ella no regreso_" que salió de la boca de sus familiares, así que agradeciendo su ayuda, se despidió y salió corriendo en busca de su mentalmente inestable prima. Sabía que si se salía de control lastimaría a mas personas, y eso no lo permitiría, ya bastante daño había causado…y sus palabras seguramente la habían desestabilizado aún más al decirle cosas tan terribles sin pensar en su condición.

Tooru corrió por toda la escuela hasta que encontró a Mikoto.

- ¡¡Mikoto!! - le gritó al chico con el cabello rosado - Mikoto... ¿Has visto...a...Sayaka? no la encuentro por ningún lado...-dijo entrecortadamente y respirando con dificultad.

- ¿Sayaka? ¿Tu prima?...No...No la he visto..."

El chico del cabello azul sintió un extraño vacío en el estómago.

- ¿Y Yuujirou? tampoco puedo encontrarlo…

- Ahora que lo mencionas...yo tampoco lo he visto, la ultima vez que lo vi fue cuando bajamos del escenario después del concurso...

El escalofrío volvió a recorrer el cuerpo del peliazul y sin una palabra más que _'gracias'_ salió corriendo de nuevo en busca de su prima y de su amigo.

Mientras corría y corría, un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente: _"Yuujirou... ¿Dónde estás?"_

En ese preciso instante, la loca prima de Tooru tenía a Yuujirou contra la pared. Su mano cubría la boca del chico para evitar gritos, mientras poco a poco lo amordazaba para que no intentara detenerla con sus palabras.

- Pronto terminará todo rubio, no sentirás nada... unos viven, otros mueren…así es la vida…supongo que tu serás de los segundos y yo de los primeros. Yo que tu no intentaría nada raro…el cuchillo sigue cerca de tu garganta…Un paso en falso y no aseguro que vivas...aunque el final sea el mismo de todas formas jajajaja - decía la chica en medio de una psicosis total.

Yuujirou empezaba a sentir un poco de miedo. Sayaka lo tenía acorralado y no sabía como había sucedido tal cosa…Era mucho más fuerte de lo que él pensaba.

- ¿El gatito esta asustado? Pobrecito... ¿Que dirá si hago esto?- dijo Sayaka mientras levantaba una manga del vestido de Yuujirou y le hacía una profunda cortada en el brazo - ¿Nada? ¡Oh, lo olvidaba, no puedes hablar! JAJAJAJA

Yuujirou solo veía con terror como los ojos de la chica eran los de alguien que ya no sabía lo que hacía…los ojos de un loco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía miedo…no sabía como salir de esa situación solo.

Sayaka le hizo lo mismo en el otro brazo, burlándose de como el pobre chico no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Al verlo así, le dio un rodillazo en donde más le puede doler a un chico, dejando que quedara de rodillas en el piso, rodeado por un pequeño charco de la sangre que fluía de las heridas en sus brazos.

- ¿Ahora si estas asustado verdad rubio? - decía con su sonrisa demente - Te advertí que no te metieras con mi Tooru...pero no hiciste caso...este es tu castigo por no obedecer... ¿pero sabes? creo que ya me cansé de jugar contigo...no vales la pena...será mejor que me deshaga de ti de una vez.

Tomó el cuchillo y lo levantó sobre su cabeza lista para clavárselo a Yuujirou.

- ¡¡Que esto te sirva de lección!! - dijo y a gran velocidad dirigió el cuchillo hacia el pecho de su víctima. Pero de pronto...

- ¡¡¡SAYAKA!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Todo pasó muy rápido. Sayaka había enterrado el cuchillo en su víctima. Estaba hecho, había logrado terminar con todo lo que la separaba de Tooru, pero en su locura no se había dado cuenta de que no era a Yuujirou a quien había herido.

Él mismo tampoco sabía que había sucedido. Un instante estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y al siguiente sintió que algo muy tibio había detenido el impacto del cuchillo de Sayaka. No fue hasta que se incorporó que se dio cuenta de qué era lo que lo había protegido. Apresurándose a quitarse la mordaza, descubrió quién le había salvado la vida.

- No...no...¡¡¡TOOOOOOOOOOORUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Ahí, en los brazos de Yuujirou yacía Tooru…con un cuchillo incrustado en la espalda.

Sayaka al ver la escena y reaccionar ante ella, no podía creer lo que había hecho. En su desesperación abandonó el lugar corriendo solo para arrojarse del techo del colegio, acabando con su vida…según ella _'para seguir a Too-chan'_.

En el salón seguían Yuujirou y Tooru, abrazados. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían el rostro del rubio, quien no quería perder a su Too-chan y no sabia que hacer. Tooru había perdido mucha sangre y no quería moverlo demasiado.

De pronto su mente se encendió de nuevo.

- _¡¡¡El festival!!_- pensó- _ya es algo tarde...¡¡pero toda la escuela debe seguir aquí para limpiar!! ¡¡Debe haber alguien allá afuera que pueda ayudar!!_

Tooru seguía tirado en el piso casi inconsciente. No quería dejarlo solo, pero tenía que conseguir ayuda.

Sin ser dueño de lo que hacía o decía, abrazó a Tooru una vez más, se inclinó hacia su rostro y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los del peliazul.

-Volveré con ayuda. No tardo...resiste por favor...- dijo casi en un susurro mientras Tooru apretaba su mano.

Así, salió corriendo buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarle a llevar a Tooru al hospital.

Por suerte los padres de Sayaka aun seguían en la escuela tras la muerte de su hija, y veían al rubio correr como podía, lleno de heridas. No podían hacer nada más que ayudarlo. Después de todo, era uno de los preciados amigos de Tooru y ahora el peliazul los necesitaba, además tenían que hablar con el sobre la muerte de su prima.

- Tu eres el amigo de Too-chan ¿Cierto? – le preguntó el padre de Sayaka con una expresión en su rostro que reflejaba su dolor.

- ¡Dios mió! ¿Que te paso? - exclamó su esposa al ver las heridas de sus brazos y el vestido bañado en sangre.

- Ayuden... a... Tooru...esta en el salón 1-B - fue todo lo que Yuujirou pudo decir.

Al escucharlo, el hombre fue al lugar indicado mientras su esposa conseguía atención médica para el rubio.

Al llegar, nada había preparado al señor para lo que encontró. Ahí, en el salón, estaba su sobrino, teñido de rojo también. Un charco en el que su sangre y la de Yuujirou se mezclaban reflejaba la luz a su alrededor como un espejo mortal. Su respiración era entrecortada, y el cuchillo en su espalda se encontraba casi en donde esta el corazón…un golpe casi fatal.

Así que corriendo, lo cargó con cuidado, y rápidamente lo llevó a la enfermería para que por lo menos detuvieran la hemorragia en lo que llegaba la ambulancia.

- Parece que la herida no es muy profunda, de todos modos es necesario que vaya a un hospital, la ambulancia llegará en cualquier momento.-dijo la enfermera en turno.

Tooru estaba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería ya sin el cuchillo en la espalda. A su alrededor estaban sus tíos, Arisada, Sakamoto, Mikoto y la persona a la que más quería tener a su lado: Yuujirou.

- Yuu...Yuuji…rou... - logró decir con un poco de esfuerzo.

- Aquí estoy Tooru...aquí estoy... - dijo el rubio tomando su mano con fuerza.

- Tu...tus...brazos. ¿E...estás...bien? - Yuujirou no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

- Si...estoy bien…No te preocupes por mi...pronto tu también estarás bien...ya verás...te van a llevar al hospital y todo saldrá bien... - decía entre lágrimas.

- Que-quédate conmigo...por favor… - respondió el peliazul entrecortadamente.

- Claro que si Tooru...claro que si...- contestó mientras tomaba la mano de Tooru entre las suyas - …no me moveré de aquí…lo juro…

Todos los presentes miraban la escena conmovidos. Hasta Mikoto sonreía al ver que sus dos compañeros se querían de verdad. Sakamoto, tan oportuno como siempre, propuso que dejarán solos a los dos chicos mientras llegaba la ambulancia, de todas formas Tooru parecía estar estable.

Así, Tooru y Yuujirou se quedaron solos en la enfermería. Yuujirou seguía sosteniendo la mano del peliazul, acariciándola con cariño.

- Ne...Yuujirou...- dijo con un poco más de aliento - estoy...muy feliz de que...estés bien...mi vida...no sería lo mismo...sin ti...

El rubio no pudo responder de inmediato, apretó un poco más la mano de Tooru y una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- La mía tampoco sería lo mismo sin tí...- dijo con una tímida sonrisa - ...te amo...

Tooru le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Y yo a ti...hasta hoy me di cuenta...de lo mucho...que significas...para mí...

- No importa - dijo el rubio sonriendo entre lágrimas - Ya verás, te pondrás bien y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos...

- Si...

Sellaron su confesión con un tierno beso y no dejaron de sonreír.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos la ambulancia llegó por fin y se llevó a Tooru acompañado por sus tíos y por Yuujirou. Como había dicho la encargada de la enfermería, la herida no era tan profunda como todos pensaban, así que después de una leve visita al quirófano, Tooru estuvo fuera de peligro.

Yuujirou estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, incluso se quedó en el hospital durante la noche cuidándolo. A la mañana siguiente, un Tooru bastante recuperado considerando lo que le había pasado, recibió con tristeza la noticia del suicidio de Sayaka. Sus tíos, con todo el sufrimiento del mundo, le pidieron disculpas por las cosas que la chica había ocasionado a ambos.

- ¿Suicidio? No...lo puedo...creer… - decía el peliazul

Delicadas y finas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Ese día estaba lloviendo, parecía que el cielo lloraba con él por su perdida.

- No es necesaria una disculpa, después de todo, su obsesión fue la que la llevo a ello, no hay nada que disculpar.

Los tíos agradecieron la actitud pasiva del rubio, y se alegraban enormemente de que su sobrino estuviera fuera de peligro

La hora de visitas terminó y los tíos de Tooru tuvieron que irse, pero Yuujirou no quería dejarlo solo.

- Pero Tooru...

- Anda Yuujirou...tú también tienes que descansar...no me moveré de aquí, lo prometo. Estaré esperándote en la mañana - dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa que el rubio no pudo resistir.

- Esta bien...Vendré a verte mañana a primera hora…

Y después de decir esto, se inclinó sobre él y depositó un suave beso en sus labios a modo de despedida, para después salir de la habitación con tranquilidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Por fortuna, Tooru no tuvo que pasar muchos días en el hospital, así que pudo volver a la escuela con Yuujirou y los demás, ya totalmente recuperado. Todos lo recibieron con gran alegría, sobre todo sus fans, que seguían llamándolo 'Tooru-hime'.

Al pasar de los días, la vida escolar volvió a la normalidad. Las tres princesas volvieron a su trabajo y todo regresaba a la rutina habitual. Las ya mencionadas se encontraban tomando un descanso cuando Mikoto decidió hacer la pregunta obligada.

- Así que...cough...ustedes...sí están juntos ¿verdad?...

Yuujirou y Tooru intercambiaron una pícara sonrisa de complicidad.

- ¿Que no es obvio? Después de todo nosotros también tenemos derecho a estar con alguien ¿no?- dijo el rubio tomando a Mikoto por el cuello.

- Tu como tienes a tu novia pues no te preocupas por nada Mikoto...pero nosotros también necesitábamos querer a alguien - decía el peliazul haciéndole segunda a Yuujirou para molestar a Mikoto como era su costumbre.

Al final, los tres chicos terminaron tan cansados como siempre y se dirigieron hacia sus dormitorios.

Ahí, Tooru se recostó en su cama, pero al no querer pasar la noche solo, llamó a Yuujirou para que lo acompañara. Después de todo ahora eran pareja y ya no se le hacia raro _ese_ tipo de contacto con él fuera de horas de trabajo, así que lentamente el rubio subió a la cama del peliazul, y lo abrazó. Mientras depositaba fugaces besos en su cuello, recorrió su espalda con las manos, le gustaba sentir a su Too-chan.

Tooru rodeo el cuello de Yuujirou con sus brazos para poder sentirlo más cerca al mismo tiempo que le daba un apasionado beso en los labios. El rubio respondió acariciando el costado de su novio con suavidad, levantando un poco su camiseta.

- Ne...Yuujirou... ¿No crees que deberíamos cambiar de cama? ...si continuamos así podríamos caer - dijo el peliazul tímidamente, lo cual solo arrancó una sonrisa de su ahora novio.

- Creo que tienes razón...vamos...

Así, entre besos y caricias por todos lados, se cambiaron a la litera inferior. Yuujirou se puso arriba de Tooru, con las piernas a los costados de su amante y sus manos entretenidas con su playera. Mientras depositaba invisibles besos en el expuesto cuello del joven, siguió así, hasta que poco a poco logro exponer su piel a la luz de la luna sin que el peliazul lo notara por estar perdido en los besos llenos de pasión que parecían marcar su piel como un hierro incandescente.

Yuujirou se deshizo de su playera sin ayuda y se quedó contemplando por un momento el torso desnudo de Tooru. Con delicadeza, acarició los hombros de su amado mientras volvía a besar su cuello. El peliazul lo rodeó con sus brazos otra vez y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda bajando poco a poco hacia su cadera, incitándolo a deshacerse del resto de sus prendas.

En cuestión de minutos, o tal vez menos, ambos chicos dejaron todas sus ropas a un lado. Yuujirou recorría el cuerpo desnudo de Tooru de arriba a bajo con ayuda de sus besos y su lengua, causando sensaciones nuevas en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Las manos del rubio parecían recorrer una obra de arte delicada y sus labios no dejaban ningún rincón sin recorrer, al tiempo que leves gemidos escapaban de la boca de Tooru sintiendo las caricias y besos de su novio. Por su parte, él también besaba y recorría a su amante con las manos hasta que en un descuido, Yuujirou tomó su miembro con ambas manos y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente de arriba a abajo, cosa que le resultó casi una tortura por tanto placer al mismo tiempo.

De su boca solo salía en forma de gemidos el nombre de Yuujirou, quien al escucharlo solo se excitaba más de lo que ya estaba por tener en sus brazos a la persona que mas quería, a Tooru. Poco a poco su boca recorría los pezones del chico, bajando cada vez mas, tentándolo.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba su miembro, retiró su mano y empezó a depositar leves besos en la necesitada erección del joven de cabellos azules y poco a poco la fue introduciendo en su boca hasta que el peliazul alcanzó el orgasmo, dejándole un sabor muy excitante.

El rubio también tenía el miembro igual de necesitado que el del joven que lo acompañaba así que poco a poco, fue dándole la vuelta a Tooru, mientras lo marcaba con besos en su vientre, costado y espalda, dejándolo boca abajo y percatándose de que el sudor se iba haciendo visible en su piel tras un poco de actividad.

Al ver su oportunidad, le pidió a Tooru que lamiera sus dedos, que los humedeciera con su lengua, cosa que el joven aceptó gustoso.

Tras humedecerlos, el rubio fue metiéndolos en la entrada del chico, uno a uno, causándole un poco de incomodidad, pero aun así continúo. Para distraerlo mientras lo hacia, lo besaba y le susurraba cuanto lo amaba y cuanto lo necesitaba, hasta que creyó que debía de estar listo, puesto que había insertado todos los dedos que Tooru había lamido.

Poco a poco fue retirando sus dedos y los sustituyo por su de por si ya necesitado miembro. Entro lento y despacio, no quería incomodar o lastimar a su Too-chan, hasta que finalmente logro entrar por completo en la estrecha cavidad de su amante. Era el paraíso, eran uno solo, lentamente empezó a moverse dentro de él, mientras que con sus ahora libres manos volvía a brindar placer al miembro del chico peliazul

Tooru se dejaba querer, puesto que todas esas sensaciones eran sumamente agradables para él. Si bien es cierto que al principio sintió algo de dolor, nada se comparó con lo que le hizo sentir después Yuujirou, quien lo estaba llevando de la tierra al cielo y de regreso

Ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor, con las manos en lugares donde nunca se habrían imaginado, y con besos en cada rincón de sus cuerpos, brazos, piernas, en todo lugar.

De alguna manera, Yuujirou seguía dentro de Tooru mientras lo besaba, así que siguiendo con sus rítmicos movimientos, puso las manos de Tooru a sus espaldas, dejando al chico apoyado solo en sus rodillas, mientras encontraba el punto que le daba mayor placer.

Al poco rato de que por segunda vez Tooru alcanzaba su clímax, Yuujirou terminó dentro de él y sin quererse separar, durmieron toda la noche, o lo que restaba de ella, abrazados el uno al otro completamente desnudos.

A la mañana siguiente, Yuujirou despertó primero que Tooru. Era domingo, así que no tendrían que preocuparse por las clases. Lentamente comenzó a vestirse sin hacer ruido para no despertarlo mientras una coqueta sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Estaba feliz de saber que ahora él y el peliazul eran pareja, su tan anhelado sueño se había vuelto realidad.

Con mucha agilidad y destreza logró salir del cuarto, y se dirigió hacia la pequeña cocina que había en el edificio de los dormitorios. No era muy hábil en esta área, pero aun así se esforzó en preparar un desayuno decente para Tooru y para él. El menú era sencillo, huevos con pan tostado y jugo de naranja. En una charola grande puso ambos desayunos y regreso al cuarto con cuidado de no tirar nada.

Lentamente separó los desayunos, dejando el suyo en el escritorio que del cuarto, y el de Tooru en la charola. El chico aún estaba dormido así que lentamente se acerco con todo y charola y lo despertó para sorprenderlo con un desayuno caliente en la cama.

Tooru no esperaba ese detalle por parte de Yuujirou por lo que un ligero sonrojo cruzaba sus mejillas mientras una tímida sonrisa salía de sus labios y sus ojos irradiaban felicidad. Se acomodó en la cama para quedar sentado y con la charola del desayuno en su regazo, mientras Yuujirou tomaba un tenedor para darle de comer en la boca. Si bien es cierto que el sabor delataba a Yuujirou como principiante en los menesteres de la cocina, fue el detalle lo que movió aún más el corazón del chico de ojos azules.

Al terminar, salieron de la habitación, tomados de la mano, y con rostros que irradiaban su enorme felicidad. Los chicos que los veían pasar sonreían y estaban felices por ellos. Después de todo, la noticia de su '_accidente_' había ya recorrido la escuela, por lo que todos sabían que se merecían esa felicidad. Sakamoto hablaba con Mikoto sobre como se la había pasado en el festival y de lo contento que estaba de no haber tenido que besar a otro delante de su novia cuando vieron llegar a los dos enamorados.

- Ahí viene la feliz pareja - sonreía el pelirosa.

- Me alegro por ellos…- agregó Sakamoto - después de ese desastroso evento y lo heridos que resultaron, es bueno saber que al menos ellos pudieron encontrar la felicidad a pesar todo.

- Lo se, y nadie mejor que Yuujirou para cuidar a Tooru ¿cierto Sakamoto-san?

Al llegar, la pareja vio a sus amigos, los saludaron sin soltarse de las manos, y empezaron a platicar. Yuujirou abrazó por detras a Tooru a la vista de sus amigos y uno que otro curioso que pasaba por ahí, mientras le susurraba al oído la misma frase una y otra vez

- Tooru…te amo...De verdad te amo - mientras que el rostro de dicho chico se cubría por un brillante sonrojo y una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

::::: FIN:::::


End file.
